


Hindsight is 20/20

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio goes to find Calleigh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hindsight is 20/20

Horatio checked the ballistics lab but as expected, she was gone. Climbing into his Hummer, he had a good idea where she would be and headed in that direction. It was the same place he found her that day. The day that led to their one night together. If he could have predicted that how it would turn out, he would have done things differently. He would have told her how he felt about her. He wouldn't have let the distance between them grow, but then hind sight was always 20/20.

He found her exactly where he thought she would be. She sat alone on the bench under the tree, her shoulders slumped.

Silently he joined and simply reached out to take her hand. It almost broke his heart to see the tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," he told her.

"So am I," she replied sniffing.

Scooting closer he wrapped her in his embrace. "You are very important to me," he whispered against her hair.

"I know..." looking up at him she told her what she knew he needed to hear, "I want this baby, your baby. I'm just scared."

"I know..." he echoed her sentiment, "I want to do this with you and it scares the hell out of me too. We can do this together?"

She smiled up and him and for the first time in 6 weeks met his lips in a kiss. "Yeah..." then giggled, "Would you have guessed that day we would be here now?"

Smiling back at her, Horatio answered, "Never, but now that we are it feels right." And it did feel right to have her in his arms and to be contemplating a future with her that included a baby.


End file.
